The Final Song
by CherryBlossomGirl02
Summary: NejiTen. Schoolfic. The strum of the guitar and the lyrics unite them.
1. Dream

**The Final Song**

Kazu: Hi… I'm back. This is my new fanfic. My other fanfics will be updated when I have time. Hehe… hope you like this. It's based on a true story of my friend.

DISCLAIMER: don't own..

* * *

"Tenten-chan!!"

The bun-haired brunette didn't look back. She just acted like she heard nothing

"Oi, Tenten!" the pink-haired girl said again

After a moment or two, Tenten looked back, and forced a smile. You could still see tears in her eyes

"Hey, you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned for her dear friend.

Tenten only nodded. She tried to be perky but the sadness was still planted on her face. A raven/brown haired boy with pearl white eyes passed by. He was carrying his guitar on his shoulder.

"Hi Neji" Sakura greeted while Tenten just bowed her head low. Neji just glanced at Tenten once

"Hi" Neji greeted without looking at them

"The nerve of that--" Sakura stopped seeing her friends expression. Tenten's head was still bowed, her chocolate eyes covered by her bangs. "Hey, did something bad happen between you and Neji? I mean, you were rumored to be--"

Sakura was cut off by Tenten's immediate response "Uh, Sakura, can we talk about this later? My group still has this… meeting to attend to, sorry" Tenten rushed back to her classroom and left Sakura corridor

'_What the hell happened between them? Time for detective Haruno Sakura –insert Inner Self's evil laugh-'_

* * *

(Flashback earlier)

"Fellow students, the program will start now" the student council president announced "Let's start the presentation with an opening song to be sang by our school's homegrown band, _twenty-eight_!"

"_As i walked along the sky  
of my dream you came alive  
and it feels you're made to change  
my whole life  
and i know you will be there  
There for me to make me stare  
And it will be always and  
Forever in my dreams…"_

Tenten glanced at Neji and blushed. She thought no one saw her staring at him, she thought wrong. Neji's friends saw her staring at him time to time. So did Tenten's friends. Neji, on the other hand, simply pretended he saw nothing and continued listening

At the end of the performance, naturally, all the students clapped for the band's successful performance. While the others enjoyed the performance, Neji just stared blankly at the band, while Tenten just bowed her head low, blushing. (Naks mga natamaan!)

* * *

(End of flashback)

As the bell for dismissal rang, the students immediately rushed out of their classrooms. Tenten waited for everyone to leave the classroom. Somehow fate had some plans of its own. Together with Tenten, Neji was also there, scribbling in his notebook. Tenten was curious what he was writing. Part of her was insisting to go over, but part of her keeps on replaying what had happened.

After a few moments, she finally had the courage to at least talk to him. She nervously approached his table, which were two seats away from hers. Tenten took a deep breath "N­-" Tenten was cut when Neji packed the notebook inside his bag and stood.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to 'till the gate" Neji said before going out the classroom

Tenten blushed and nodded. The trip was quiet. She didn't dare to speak. Though she felt very uncomfortable of the awkward silence, she decided to say nothing. What could she say, anyway?

"Tenten," Neji's voice broke the silence "you do know the rumors going around that we're together or I have a crush on you, right?"

Tenten was quite startled with the question. She bowed her head low and nodded "Y-Yes"

"Do you believe in them?"

At once Tenten shook her head "Hell, why would I believe in that? Remember, I'm known as a _tomboy_. Why would I fantasize about you having a crush on me?" she answered. She didn't blushed nor stuttered, she just answered him normally

Neji smirked. Her reply was amusing to him and he thinks his facial expression is _cute_

"Here we are" Neji stopped. They were already at the gate

"Bye..."she proceeded her way outside the campus

"Oh, and Tenten..."

She turned around with an annoyed look "What?"

"Meeting tomorrow for our music group… lunch break. Got it?" He smiled. It wasn't a smirk… it was a genuine smile.

Her face turned light pink and turned around quickly before he noticed

To be continued…

* * *

Kazu: what do ya think? Review! Comments and Suggestions are accepted 


	2. Reminiscing

**The Final Song**

**Kazu:** Yey! After weeks, I'm finally done with the 2nd chapter! I'll probably have more time to write 'coz it's Christmas break. Enjoy reading

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own…

**Chapter 2 – Reminiscing **

* * *

Tenten woke up by the blinding light. She yawned and looked at the clock. _5:45am_ it said.

'_God, for once in my life I woke up early'_ she sat in her bed. She didn't want to take a bath just yet, it was just too early. A memory from yesterday played again in her mind...

* * *

(Flashback)

Tenten was strolling around the corridors while glancing at every classroom. In one of the classrooms, she saw Neji and his 'friend' Naruto. They were discussing about something. She was about to greet the two but being the person she is, she decided to eavesdrop… it's not a sin, right? Oh well, what's done is done.

"Ne, Neji, is the rumors true?" the blonde-haired student asked

"What rumors?" he asked coolly

"Don't play dumb with me Neji, you know the rumors! That you and Tenten are _together_" Naruto replied with a sly wink

Tenten gasped with what Naruto said. She blushed crimson red, while Neji just raised an eyebrow at Naruto

"No I have not heard those rumors and I suggest you not to believe in such gossip"

"C'mon, Tenten's a pretty hot girl! You're--" Naruto was cut of by Neji's response

"Naruto, I suggest you to such up. What made you think that I would like someone like her? She is far too weak for my taste" He said though his inner voice told him that he lied

Tenten couldn't believe what she had heard. She _wanted_ to believe that it was a dream… that he never said that but it wasn't. All that were happening is true. She tried but she just couldn't stop the tears and so it fell. She ran away from where Neji is but made sure that the two didn't hear her footsteps.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Maybe recalling that memory isn't so good. But during the dismissal time, his attitude towards her was completely different. Heck, he even SMILED at _her._ _The_ Hyuuga Neji, who's a cold-hearted bastard, _smiled at her._ It was a very _unique_ happening. A perfect Kodak moment.

Neji and her were childhood friends. Both their mothers are close friends, best friends in fact, ever since college. Neji and Tenten would always see each other in the mall and tease each other. That was when they were Grade 5. Now, sophomores of Serene Leaf College, they rarely greet each other or do stuff in public, unless needed. Neji was officially announced as one of "the bishounen", and Tenten, labeled as a tomboy and an official heartthrob of boys and even lesbians at their school. Yesterday dismissal time was probably the longest conversation they had ever since their freshmen days. But they would always see each other, though Tenten is in ii-1 and Neji is in ii-4

* * *

"Tenten wake-- oh…"The door of her room opened revealing her shocked mother. It was the very first time Tenten woke up without her mother screaming her lungs out _'Thank goodness' _her mother sighed with relief "Your bath will be ready in about five minutes"

* * *

"Tenten-chan, can I have a photocopy of your individual picture?" her friend, Sakura, immediately asked as soon as she stepped inside the classroom. Their pictures were given to them yesterday and had 28 copies. They were supposed to give some of the copies to close friends.

"Uh, sure…" She gave away one of her picture

"Tenten-chan me too"

"Hey, me too"

"Don't forget 'bout me"

"Tenten-chan"

The whole class headed for her to ask for a pic. By the end of that, She only had 5 more pictures more. But she promised Hinata, Temari, and Ino that she'd give them a pic, and she'll keep one for herself, which means one extra pic left. _'Never mind, I'll just photocopy it when I get home'_ she sighed.

* * *

(Lunch break)

A few minutes after eating, she right away headed towards ii-4 (classroom of Neji). She peeked inside the classroom. None of her group mates were there… except _Neji._ He was singing.

"_Who is this looking,_

_Is it an angel who'll save me?_

_Her eyes open for comfort_

_Looking for her everywhere_

_Her wings that I couldn't touch_

_I only wish to be whole_

_Only need to give a chance_

_Lacking in your attention…"_

Neji stopped strumming his guitar and looked at the door "Tenten," he said "how long have you been there"

"Long enough" she replied. She walked closer to him and got his guitar. Though surprised, Neji didn't mind it.

"You know, Neji, you're guitar is a bit out of tune" she commented. Neji, being the way he is only replied with a hn. The time that Neji looked up, Tenten already started singing.

"_I have no clue_

_Why you're like that._

_So hard to talk to and always ignoring me._

_Don't you know that I get hurt?_

_But never mind it just as long as you'll know…_

_I love you, I love you_

_It's not a joke_

_Smile at me once_

_I'm already in heaven_

_I love you, I love you_

_It's not a joke_

_Answer me just not_

'_I don't know'_

_I hope you stop that_

_Always saying 'I don't know'_

_And 'that's another joke'_

_Why is it like that, I didn't know_

_That your answer also means that you love me too­--"_

"Uuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii…" their other group mates from the_ 'Rockers'_/Band group teased the believed-to-be lovers. While Tenten was blushing light pink, Neji only kept calm "Stop it and let's start the practice. We'll have a performance next Friday, so we gotta be ready"

Tenten stopped from blushing and turned his attention to their appointed chairperson, Neji. From his bag, Neji revealed a notebook, which Tenten had seen him writing on yesterday.

"This is the song we will be singing on that day" He wrote on the blackboard the lyrics of his composition.

It was mainly about unrequited love. Tenten was just not sure who was he dedicating it to. Could it be for her? _'Never'_ she thought. Right now, she just wanted to ask Neji directly who is his inspiration for writing that song.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Kazu: What do ya think? Review! I will not update until I get 10+ reviews.

Advanced Merry Christmas!!

-Kazu H.


	3. Fortune Cookie

**Kazu:** Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait, our finals are coming and I really have to study. Plus, I need to pass all those damn requirements. The next chapter might come late. Maybe in March… enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own…

* * *

Chapter 3 – Fortune Cookie

* * *

_RIIIIINNNGGGG!!_

"Let's practice the song later before you go home" said their band leader, Neji. His eyes were focusing on Tenten who was mentally absent at that moment. She was the only girl in their band, so her male band-mates treat her like a fragile glass. Though she was a renowned tomboy in the whole campus, she was no exception. Let's just say her band-mates were 'gentlemen'. Something like it anyway.

"Tenten, did you hear what I said?" Neji asked coldly

"Huh?" Tenten snapped back to reality, though she really didn't know what was going on

"Ten-chan!" Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari was outside the classroom

"C'mon Ten, you're gonna be late for class" Temari, the girl with four ponytails (?) said. She was older than her by two years and her classroom was in the next building. What was her reason for tagging along with Tenten? She just found Tenten's reaction amusing when they were doubted to be in a lesbian relationship. It wasn't true, of course.

"Ja ne, Neji-san" she grabbed her notebooks and rushed off

"Stupid girl" Neji murmured

* * *

After class, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari met at the lawn. They were going to eat out that day and discuss _topics._ By topics, I mean, girl issues. Crushes, love, obsession, boys, blah, blah. Of course, Tenten had no interest in those stuff, but being a good friend, it was mandatory that she should come.

It was decided that they were going to eat in a Chinese restaurant . It's not that fancy but the foods were excellent, according to Tenten who recommended the restaurant.

* * *

"Where is _Tenten?_" Neji muttered his words. He glared at his band-mates. The whole band waited 20 minutes for her to come but still nothing. _'I knew that girl wasn't listening'_

"Anyway, let's start the practice without her. It'll be useless to wait for someone who isn't going to come" his words were seemingly calm. Though, he murmured a long string of curses.

* * *

"_Achhoo!" _Tenten sneezed in the middle of eating

"Ten, Mind your manners!" Temari scolded her in a _'motherly'_ way

"Hai, hai"

'_Someone's talking about me'_ she assumed. She tasted the Szechwan Soup which her mother, a true blooded Chinese, recommended. "Hmn… not bad…" Tenten stated calmly, though, she admitted it was tasty and delicious, just like her mother said.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, did Neji-san mention anything about our Tenten-chan?" Sakura gave Tenten a sly smile. She just loves teasing Tenten

Tenten nearly choked with that question. _'Oh shit…'_

Hinata pondered for a few moments. Then, she replied, "Hai, once. I heard him say when I was passing by his room 'Ten…ten' once. That's the only time, I guess" Hinata replied. She wasn't stuttering, just like when Naruto is with her. She feels comfortable with her friends, so she can speak normally.

"Excuse me, would you like to get a fortune cookie?" the waitress asked. The girls all got a fortune cookie. Excited to see what's inside, they opened it.

A few moments of silence, then, they looked at each other. Temari spoke first "So… here's what my fortune cookie says… _'Who do you run to when the only person in the world who can make you stop crying, is exactly the one who is making you cry?'_ Well, it's pretty weird. I don't understand it at all" she read the little piece of paper again trying to find what it's telling her

Sakura then read aloud what the little piece of paper says "_Two are born to cross their paths, their lives, and their hearts. If by chance, one turns away, are they forever lost?_"

_"Hold onto love ...or it might let you go. Take not your faith for granted, it must be practiced to remain worthwhile. So, too, with love. In loving someone, you cannot admit it often enough."_ Hinata blushed as a memory of a blonde-haired boy replayed in her mind.

_"Open your eyes 'cause what you don't see might be exactly what you're looking for."_ Tenten re-read it. When she read it for the 3rd time, the image of Neji popped to her mind. Tenten's cheeks were faint pink at that time. She shook her head, trying to remove that blush. She didn't know if the girls realized it. Probably they had. She's been shaking her head like a dog for about a minute and a half, now!

And all of a sudden, like it was planned for, a song plays, which somehow hit Tenten

_

* * *

What am I feeling?_

_Now that in my mind you never seem to disappear,_

_Stunned, I don't know what I'm going to do and..._

_What am I feeling?_

_Now that you're here by my side,_

_Stunned, I don't know what I'm going to do_

_Ooh…_

* * *

Tenten listened to every word from that song. She was blushing crimson red when the song was through. Snapping back to reality, she realized that her friends left her. She was all alone in their table. Her cheeks reddened because of fury as she stomped towards them. They were giggling at the expression of her face. Tenten had her lips pouted, her cheeks were light pink, and her eyes were shiny as if she was going to cry any moment.

"What am I feeling?

Now that you're here by my side,

Stunned, I don't know what I'm going to do" Temari smirked at the now chibi Tenten, who was crying waterfall tears.

The four girls laughed at Tenten, which soon Tenten joined in. It was a nice day for Tenten and her friends. Tenten just wished she could laugh and joke with Neji just as she did with her friends.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Kazu: **Yeah… I know it kinda sucks. I was writing _while_ doing my assignments and projects and _while_ taking a bite every now and then on my burger. Anyway, just so you know, the events in this fanfic is based on the experience of my close friend. But some events are fiction.

_Belated Happy V-Day!!_


End file.
